universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
UUF Freedom News- The News That Never Lies
UUF Freedom News Hello, welcome to the official UUF Freedom News page. If you wish to catch up with whats going on in the UUF, look in the articles. Articles *UUF thinks about making more settlements on the Rio grande beyond the Santa Elena Canyon The UUF are thinking about making several settlements along the Rio Grande beyond the S anta Elena Canyon. Hopes are to gain army and colonize land, so the UUF may grow. One of these future settlements is going to be called Turanga, while the rest are unnamed and may not be constructed. *Plans for new Bahamas city, Union City are being made The new American Land Agreement act granted the UUF all of the Carribean islands, that including the Bahamas. The UUF hopes to make a brand new city named Union City on one of these islands. We think that this city will be the future capitol city of the UUF, and may even be the first mega-city in the UUF. *First few roads are layed out for Union City Just today, the first couple of roads were layed out in Union City for a residential zone. Even the road layout is quite nice in our opinion, and Union City will probably keep getting better. But, of course, the UUF has failed to complete many of their amazing ideas, so Union City might just be another Emory. *Emory is soon to become a city Emory, the largest settlement in the UUF and capitol of the former nation of Lmaoia is about to become even larger, for it will be the UUF's first city. Theres not much left for Emory to meet the requirements for a city, if any. *Return of Langover Virus reaches Santa Elena, putting the largest settlement, Emory, at huge risk The return of the langover virus has began to spread across the continent, and the UUF only has ONE question- WILL THIS REACH EMORY?! Santa Elena has been fully quarintined; all roads off of the plateu have been shut down, so the only way to get out would be to jump off a cliff, but we know NOTHING of this Langover Virus yet, not the UUF atleast, so how do we know that it couldn't be SUCKED up into a cloud and rained down on the people of emory? How do we know that a breeze of wind couldnt carry just one particle of a breath, all the way to emory? The UUF is put at strong risk, for Emory contains more than 2 thirds of their population, and such a loss of that population could turn half of Emory into a ghost town. The UUF prays that Santa Elena may be the only one to die out from this disease. *11 people steal tankers; commit mass suicide off the edge of the Santa Elena Canyon Yesterday, 11 people who were infected by the Langover Virus rushed through the streets to a small gas station, located on the highway. 3 abandoned tankers were sitting in the parking lot, and they all hotwired them and took off. They went along the highway, to the now shut down Santa Elena Bypass bridge. A middle portion of this bridge had been cut off to prevent spreading of Langover Virus. They ran directly for the Santa Elena Canyon, and ran off the very edge, resulting in a loud boom, rumbling the very grounds of Santa Elena. Physicist Bill Entree has an account of this mass suicide- "Me and my daughter were wondering off in the wilderness, trying to get as far away from the contagion as possible. It felt good to be out of that heckhole, Santa Elena, so we decided to sit on the very edge of the canyon, peer down into it, and enjoy life. A minute after we sat down, we could feel the ground starting to rumble. We quickly stood up to prevent falling into the canyon. We looked down, and we could see the Rio Grande loose all its water. My theory is that that explosion was so huge, that it managed to reverse the flow of the Rio Grande. We were scared to death, and as much as we were afraid of catching the virus, we decided to run back to Santa Elena, for the wilderness now seemed to scare me.". *Construction of Turanga begins As you learned, the uuf plans on making settlements beyond the Santa Elena Canyon. A new settlement, Turanga, is currently being constructed. It has grey asphalt roads, brick office buildings, and somewhere in between grey and peach houses that have orange roofs. Get a closer look from the picture. *Lmaoia Departs from the UUF; New Nation, Trisandra, Soon to Exist With no argument, Lmaoia is now officially no longer part of the UUF. The used-to-be central leader is now, with 50 native Lmaoians, going to Alaska to form a brand new nation centered around its volcanic islands. It will be called Trisandra, and will be based off of Lmaoia just after Lmao the 1st was overrun. It is now COMPLETELY official.